Eine haarige Angelegenheit
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Hermione ist wirklich nur vom Pech verfolgt. Jemand schüttet ihr etwas ins Haar das sie partout nicht los wird. Das Schlimmste von allen? Malfoy hilft ihr aus.


Eine haarige Angelegenheit

Author: Iarethirwen

Disclaimer: Rowling owns them all

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Rating: PG

Summary: Hermione ist wirklich nur vom Pech verfolgt. Jemand schüttet ihr etwas ins Haar das sie partout nicht los wird. Das Schlimmste von allen? Malfoy hilft ihr aus.

Note: Vielleicht haben das schon welche gelesen? Habs von meinem Lifejournal entwendet weil ich dort nicht mehr zugegen bin. Ist schon eine ältere Story, noch vor Buch 6. Nix Besonderes einfach nur so ne Idee. Nicht besonders gut noch durchdacht. Hatte auch keinen Beta, also wer Fehler findet darf sie dann gern behalten.

9

6

9

9

Eine haarige Angelegenheit 

„Granger!"

Es wummerte mit ungeahnter Hartnäckigkeit gegen die Wand.

„Komm endlich raus bevor ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen muss."

Wieder wummerte es heftig. Der Hauch von Ungeduld war dem von Zorn gewichen.

„Lassen sie Miss Granger doch einfach in Ruhe, Mister Malfoy. Die junge Dame braucht Zeit für sich allein.", erklärte die nasale Stimme des Porträts pikiert.

Die schwarze Witwe die den Eingang zum Vertrauensschülerbad nun schon seit mehreren hundert Jahren bewachte, hatte noch nie solch ein jämmerliches Bild wie das der jungen Gryffindor erblickt. Weinende Mädchen die versuchten sich in der großen Badewanne zu ertränken waren nichts Neues für sie und brachten ihr Herz selten zum erweichen. Doch die junge Gryffindor. Die hatte sie von Anfang an gemocht und sie nun in diesem Zustand zu sehen versetzte ihr einen Stich.

Sie warf einen letzten, eisig, warnenden Blick auf den jungen, blonden Mann vor sich. Natürlich war er Schülersprecher, aber das hieß noch lange nicht das Miss Granger ihn hinein lassen musste oder das sie selbst ihm freiwillig aufmachte. Hochnäsig schniefend machte sie sich letztendlich davon um bei einem Kaffeekränzchen mit ihren Freundinnen, im dritten Stock zu erscheinen.

„Granger! Das ist nicht mehr lustig."

Draco Malfoy sah davon ab erneut gegen die Wand zu hämmern. Seine Faust die er bisher genutzt hatte, hatte einen unangenehmen rötlichen Ton angenommen und schmerzte bereits fürchterlich.

Er schnaufte verächtlich und starrte ungläubig auf den leeren Rahmen des Porträts. Es gab nur wenige die ihn als Schulsprecher nicht respektierten, aber wie diese Wenigen ihn nicht respektierten, grenzte schon an Unverschämtheit. Zum einen gaben diese verdammten Bilder im Schloss einen Dreck darauf wer er war und zum anderen, waren es die Gryffindor die ständig Ärger machten.

Besonders das Wundertrio Hogwarts.

Und nun hatte sich ein Mitglied von ihnen im Vertrauensschülerbad verschanzt. Seit sage und schreibe, vier ganzen Stunden.

Der junge Zauberer fragte sich, warum ihn das überhaupt kümmern sollte. Schließlich war Granger nichts weiter als eine Muggelgeborene und somit weit unter ihm. Sie war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen mit ihrem vorlauten Mundwerk und ihrer Alleswisserei. Sollten Potter und Weasley sich doch um sie kümmern.

Und genau da lag das Problem. Die beiden Trottel hatten vor gut zwei Stunden versucht Granger aus ihrer Festung zu locken. Das sie allerdings ihre Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke als Vorwand nahmen, war eine weniger gute Idee gewesen. Draco wunderte sich ernsthaft das die beiden Gryffintrottel lebend davon gekommen waren. Wenn Hermione Granger eines besaß, dann war es ein ziemlich unangenehmes Temperament.

Selbst das weibliche Wiesel hatte sie hinterher nicht mehr herauslocken können und das war ein Anzeichen für die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage.

So waren nach und nach Beschwerden der Vertrauensschüler eingegangen, weil sie ihr Bad nicht benutzen konnten. Natürlich war der Slytherin nicht dumm und wusste das sie nicht wirklich das Bad benutzen wollten. Jedenfalls nicht alle auf einmal. Sie sorgten sich einfach. Das wieder war nicht verwunderlich, weil alle diese unerträgliche Gryffindor mochten. Doch keiner traute sich an die schnell zu erzürnende Hexe heran. Granger hatte eine Begabung dafür verschiedene Körperteile mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs zu deformieren.

Das Herausragendste war wohl das die Lieblingsschülerin aller zwei Unterrichtsstunden hatte sausen lassen.

Danach war es beschlossene Sache gewesen das er als Schulsprecher, von McGonagall höchstpersönlich zu diesem verfluchten Bad gejagt worden war, um ihre Lieblingsschülerin heraus zu holen.

Nun stand er bereits seit Ewigkeiten davor und hatte nicht mal eine einzige Antwort bekommen. Und das gerade von Granger die sonst so diskussionsfreudig war. Sein Geduldsfaden war vor ca. fünf Minuten vollständig gerissen und es war ihm egal ob er jetzt dort hinein platzte. Da konnte die Gryffindor selbst in der Wanne sitzen.

Natürlich hätte er immerhin die ganze Sache der Schulsprecherin überlassen können. Aber bei dieser handelte es sich um niemand geringeren als Pansy Parkinson. Und die war bestimmt die Letzte die Granger sehen wollte, denn schließlich waren es Pansy die an der ganzen Misere Schuld war. Draco war nicht selbst anwesend gewesen als es passiert war, aber Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schnell in Hogwarts. Parkinson hatte der Gryffindor etwas über die Haare geschüttet was diese angeblich schrecklich aussehen ließ. Der junge Zauberer war sich sicher das es nichts schlimmeres als das vorherige Ergebnis sein konnte. Granger hatte einen regelrechten Mopp auf dem Kopf. Vor lauter Ringeln konnte man gar nichts anderes mehr sehen, aber dafür erkannte sie man schon von weitem.

Was die Slytherinschulsprecherin sich dabei gedacht hatte, Granger derart anzugreifen, war für den blonden Zauberer ein Rätsel. Gut, Slytherin hassten Gryffindor. Reinblütige hassten Muggelgeborene und Pansy hasste Granger aus vollem Herzen. Aber war das wirklich ein Grund ihre Position als Schulsprecherin zu riskieren?

Wenn man Pansy hieß wahrscheinlich schon. Ihr Hirn hatte die Größe einer Wallnuss und das war schon viel.

Er selbst hasste Granger ebenfalls, dass redete er sich jedenfalls seit seinem vierten Schuljahr regelmäßig ein, aber er musste zugeben das die Gryffindor eine weitaus bessere Schulsprecherin gewesen wäre. Ein Quartier mit ihr zu teilen wäre bestimmt interessant geworden.

Der Slytherin schnaufte angewidert angesichts seiner verräterischen Gedanken. Vielleicht sollte er sie nur ordentlich beleidigen um sie herauszulocken. Diese Hexe war verdammt schnell mit ihrem Zauberstab und Flüchen. Wahrscheinlich würde er tagelang nicht aus dem Krankenflügel heraus kommen. Natürlich würde er von dem kindischen Ausdruck „Schlammblut" absehen. Er benutzte ihn seit seinem sechsten Schuljahr nicht mehr. Genauer genommen hatte seine Mutter ihm ausdrücklich verboten dieses Wort auch nur noch einmal in den Mund zu nehmen. Zu allem Überfluss war er dazu gezwungen worden das Fach Muggelkunde zu belegen. Heimlich musste er zugeben das es gar nicht so übel war, aber er musste schließlich Haltung in der Gesellschaft der reinblütigen Zauberer wahren, also konnte er es schlecht zugeben.

Die Malfoys waren immer noch als die reinblütige Familie schlechthin angesehen. Allerdings hatte seine Mutter eine vollkommen andere Ansicht seitdem sein Vater in Askaban saß.

Es gab jedoch mehrere andere Beleidigungen die, die Gryffindor ebenso schnell auf die Palme brachten. Bücherwurm hörte sie gar nicht gern, obwohl sie in seiner Option einer war. Viel zu lang hielt sie sich in der Bibliothek auf. Alleswisserin war genauso wirkungsvoll und stimmte ebenfalls wie er befand. Aber ihre machtvollen Flüche hinderten so ziemlich jeden daran diese Worte auch laut auszusprechen.

„Gut, Granger.", murmelte er leise, „Ob du willst oder nicht, ich komme jetzt rein und wenn es sein muss zerre ich dich an deinen buschigen Haaren raus."

Einen Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und einem gemurmelten Spruch später, schwang das leere Porträt beiseite und gab den Weg zum Vertrauensschülerbad frei. Schwarze Magie war nicht gern gesehen in Hogwarts, doch hin und wieder konnte sie recht nützlich sein. Sei es drum nur Türen zu öffnen.

Das riesige Bad selbst war fast stockfinster und nur einige Kerzen erhellten verschiedene Ecken des Raums. Die Fackeln an den Wänden ,die sonst für ein helles Licht sorgten, waren gelöscht worden. Der junge Slytherin musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor er durch das Loch trat und sich das Porträt wieder leise hinter ihm schloss.

Die feucht, schwüle Luft zeugte davon das heißes Wasser die letzten paar Stunden permanent genutzt worden war. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er das Granger versucht hatte sich selbst zu ertränken. Und das gab ihm einen Anflug von unergründlicher Panik. Nicht das er sich Sorgen machte, aber man würde ihn bestimmt beschuldigen sie umgebracht zu haben. Und was sollte er ohne Granger in Hogwarts anfangen? Das würde eindeutig langweilig werden.

„Granger?"

„Verschwinde, Malfoy!", kam die genuschelte Antwort und ihm fiel beinahe ein Stein vom Herzen.

Es hörte sich jedoch verdächtig danach an das die starke und eigensinnige Gryffindor geweint hatte. Fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Komm schon, Granger, sei nicht albern. So schlimm wird es nicht sein."

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen war zu hören. Der eindeutige Beweis das sie immer noch mit den Tränen kämpfte. Im Endresultat hieß es noch er habe sie zum weinen gebracht, wenn er nicht verschwand. Trotzdem begannen seine Beine dem Geräusch zu folgen.

„Nicht schlimm sagst du? Nicht schlimm? Da sieht man wieder mal wie wenig Ahnung du hast, Malfoy."

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen. Frauen und Mädchen waren alle gleich wenn es um ihre äußere Erscheinung ging. Natürlich hielt er auch viel von seinem Aussehen, aber von Granger hatte er etwas besseres erwartet. Sie war ein Bücherwurm und gab gar nichts auf ihr Aussehen. Was also war das Problem, wenn ihr Haar vielleicht etwas buschiger als sonst war?

„Granger, meine Geduld ist langsam am Ende.", knurrte er leise.

„Dann verschwinde wieder. Keiner zwingt dich hier zu sein."

„Die Anderen wollen ebenfalls das Bad nutzen das du besetzt."

„Im fünften Stock gibt es ein weiteres Bad."

„Ich bin Schulsprecher und muss dafür sorgen das alles in Ordnung ist."

Sie schnaufte leise.

„Oh ja, Malfoy, der große Schulsprecher. Du kümmerst dich doch sonst einen Dreck um andere."

„McGonagall reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich ohne dich in ihrem Büro erscheine."

„Daher weht also der Wind, Malfoy. Entschuldige wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber geh zum Teufel!"

„Ich ziehe dir Punkte ab, Granger."

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber nichts und niemand bringt mich hier raus."

Erleichtert stellte der Slytherin fest das er die Gryffindor endlich gefunden hatte. Zusammengekauert den Kopf auf den Knien, saß sie im Schatten und wiegte sanft vor und zurück. Das Bild war schon elend im dunkeln anzusehen, was wäre erst wenn die Fackeln wieder brannten? Mit einem Flicken seines Zauberstabes begannen die Flammen wieder aufzuleben und das Bad in angenehme Helligkeit zu tauchen.

Draco stockte der Atem bei dem was er sah. Es war schlimm was Parkinson, Granger angetan hatte.

Von dem goldenen Braun ihrer Haare war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen leuchteten sie in den Farben Slytheringrün und Gryffindorrot, die sich schrecklich bissen. Von den wild ringelnden Locken war ebenfalls nichts mehr übrig. Das gesamte Farbdesaster klebte in einer riesigen Masse aneinander und fiel in schweren Klumpen über ihren schmalen Rücken. Nass wirkte das alles noch viel schrecklicher. Die Gryffindor musste Stunden damit zugebracht haben sich die Haare immer und immer wieder zu waschen. Ihr Haaransatz war gerötet und wund. Das ganze Spektakel auszubürsten schien ebenfalls nichts genützt zu haben, denn mehrere gebrochene Kämme und Bürsten lagen neben ihr auf dem Boden.

Granger gab ein jämmerliches Bild ab wie sie da so saß mit ihrer durchnässten, weißen Bluse. Draco versuchte zu ignorieren das man nun die Umrisse ihres BHs durch den dünnen Stoff sehen konnte.

Gerötete, braune Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Eine schmale Augenbraue fast bis zum Haaransatz gezogen.

„Was ist, Malfoy? Kein schallendes Gelächter wie beim Rest der Schlangenbrut?"

Er hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. So schrecklich waren Grangers Haare doch gar nicht gewesen das man sie derartig verunstalten musste. Er stellte sie sich sogar so weich wie Seide vor. Sie machten jedenfalls den Eindruck, wenn die Sonne bronzene Töne hinein zauberte.

„Hast du die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren?", schnappte sie aufgebracht und versuchte dicke Tränen daran zu hindern ihre Wangen hinab zu laufen.

Draco schüttelte sich innerlich und starrte einen Augenblick auf die Schere in ihrer Hand.

„Wenn du einen neuen Haarschnitt brauchst, Granger. Schlage ich vor deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, der weiß wenigstens was er tut."

Schnell zupfte er der vor Wut schäumenden Gryffindor dieses Muggelwerkzeug des Todes aus der Hand. Nicht auszudenken wenn sie einfach...wenn sie einfach...Der Slytherin mochte gar nicht daran denken. Es würde eine andere Möglichkeit geben.

„Es funktioniert absolut kein Zauber, Malfoy! Denke nicht das ich es nicht schon versucht habe."

„Bist du sicher du hast alles versucht?", fragte er skeptisch und trat näher auf die junge Frau zu um sich die Bescherung genauer anzusehen.

Ihre sonst warmen, braunen Augen starrten ihn kalt an. Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Warum hatte sie nur für ihn diesen Blick reserviert? Das war ungerecht.

„Ich bin nicht dumm. Natürlich habe ich alles versucht. Und ich weiß auch nicht was unsere ach so tolle Schulsprecherin über mich geschüttet hat."

Bei den letzten Worten zitterte ihre Stimme wieder verdächtig. Der blonde Zauberer hatte Angst das sie jeden Moment wieder in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Fieberhaft begann er nach einer Lösung für dieses Dilemma zu suchen. Natürlich konnte er Pansy aufsuchen und sie bedrohen. Dann würde sie ihm bestimmt verraten was sie über die Gryffindor geschüttet hatte. Aber das wäre wiederum zu verdächtig. Ein Slytherin der sich um eine Gryffindor bemühte, das war in seinem Haus ein Schwerverbrechen. Nicht das ihn das jemals wirklich interessiert hatte, aber die letzten paar Wochen in seinem letzten Schuljahr wollte er noch in Ruhe und Frieden verbringen.

Ein penetranter, süßlicher Geruch wehte ihm entgegen. Nichts das er irgendwie mit Granger in Verbindung brachte. Sie roch immer nach Vanille oder Orangen. Das hatte er rein zufällig herausgefunden, als er an einem Projekt mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Unweigerlich kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem unterdrückten Lächeln, als er an die etlichen Stunden dachte die er mit ihr zusammen in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte. Aber Malfoys lächelten nicht. Malfoys hingen auch nicht irgendwelchen dummen Erinnerungen hinterher.

Draco schnüffelte angestrengt während ihn die junge Gryffindor ungläubig musterte. Er kannte den Geruch irgendwo her. Und natürlich fiel es ihm nach einigen Momenten ein. „Weasley´s permanente Färbung" Ein Produkt der Weasley Zwillinge das gern und viel gekauft wurde um anderen Streiche zu spielen. Gemischt mit „Miss Stickis Superkleber" ergab jedoch eine verheerende Mischung. Etwas das weder durch Zauberstabgefuchtel noch verzweifeltes Waschen rückgängig gemacht werden konnte.

Der Slytherin schnaubte verächtlich. Es war natürlich klar das diese Entdeckung ganz und gar nicht auf Pansys Konto ging. Er selbst hatte es im sechsten Schuljahr erkundet. Hatte es dann jedoch als zu gefährlich empfunden, als seine Eule tagelang mit pinkfarbenen Gefieder durch die Gegend geflogen war. Eigentlich hatte er das Gemisch an Potter probieren wollen, aber nachdem ihm Snape eine Gegentinktur ausgehändigt hatte, hatte er diesen Plan beiseite geschoben. Für diese Tat hätte selbst Snape keine Ausrede mehr für ihn gefunden.

Verwunderlich war nur das Granger mit ihrem scharfen Geist nicht selbst auf die Lösung gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich ihr Gehirn auf halbe Fahrt nach dem Schock heruntergefahren.

„Ich habe eine Lösung, Granger. Warte hier auf mich.", gab er kurz kund und machte auf dem Absatz mit wehender Robe kehrt.

Schnellen Schrittes strebte er in Richtung Kellergewölbe. Die Tinktur war schnell angerührt. Er brauchte nur die richtigen Zutaten.

9

6

9

6

Seit zehn Minuten starrte Hermione ungläubig auf das geschlossene Porträtloch und versuchte zu begreifen, ob das eben wirklich Malfoy gewesen war der losgerauscht war um ihr zu helfen.

Als sie sich nach dem peinlichen Angriff in der großen Halle ins Vertrauensschülerbad geflüchtet hatte, hatte sie gehofft alles so schnell wie möglich rückgängig zu machen und dabei in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Zu ihrem Unglück hatte sich weder durch waschen, kämmen noch zaubern etwas verändert und zu allem Überfluss war es wie in einem Taubenschlag zugegangen. Ständig hatte irgendjemand an die Wand gehämmert und gefragt ob alles in Ordnung war. Nichts war in Ordnung. Nach zwei Stunden waren ihr die Ideen ausgegangen und sie war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Hermione zählte nicht zu den Mädchen die viel über ihr Aussehen nachdachten, aber das ging eindeutig zu weit. Ihre Gryffindor Courage war auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt und sie hatte sich wie jedes normales Mädchen den Tränen ergeben.

Sie wusste das Pansy sie hasste und umgekehrt war es genauso. Aber das sich diese Schlange von hinten an sie heranschlich und ihr dieses widerliche Zeug über den Kopf goss, war ein Akt der nur eines Slytherins wert war.

Wie sehr musste Parkinson sie doch verachten das sie selbst ihre Position als Schulsprecherin riskierte. Das war kein kindischer Streich mehr sondern pure Bosheit. Und Hermione wusste bei bestem Willen nicht wie sie diese Bosheit hatte auf sich ziehen können.

Eines war jedoch ganz gewiss, noch bevor dieses Schuljahr ein Ende nahm würde sie sich an der Slytherin rächen. Harry und Ron würden ihr dabei bestimmt zur Seite stehen, auch wenn sie für sonst nichts zu gebrauchen waren. Die Beiden hatten doch tatsächlich versucht sie herauszulocken indem sie ihr vorwimmerten, ihre Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke nicht allein zu schaffen. Da war bestimmt etwas Wahres dran, aber die Gryffindor hatte im Moment vollkommen andere Probleme.

Ihr Alptraum war perfekt, als Malfoy schließlich auftauchte und gegen die Wand trommelte, als wolle er sie mit bloßen Händen einreißen. Die schwarze Witwe hatte es einige Zeit geschafft ihn abzuhalten. Aber selbst den Bildern waren nutzlose Kaffeekränzchen wichtiger, als eine Gryffindor in Not.

Sie schniefte leise und zog die Knie wieder eng vor die Brust.

Sie würde lieber nicht fragen wie Malfoy es geschafft hatte durch einen passwortgeschützten Eingang zu kommen. Verwirrend war das er nicht gelacht hatte. Aber er hatte ihre Schere geklaut. Was kümmerte es ihn was aus ihr wurde? Schulsprecher hin oder her. Er kümmerte sich nie um andere außer um sich selbst. Malfoy blieb nach wie vor ein Bastard und sie traute ihm nicht ein Stück. Wer wusste mit was für einer Lösung er aufkam. Wahrscheinlich etwas das ihr eine Warze mit Haaren auf der Nase wachsen ließ.

Sie hasste ihn, das versuchte sie sich jedenfalls die letzten zwei Jahre einzureden. Wenn man mit ihm allein war konnte er ganz dezent sein. Natürlich blieb er ein unerträglicher Slytherin und viel zu kalt als für ihn selbst gut war, aber manchmal...manchmal war seine Gesellschaft angenehm. Nicht das sie das offen zugeben würde.

Hermione schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Verräterische Gedanken waren zu nichts nutze.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als das Porträt wieder zur Seite klappte und kurz darauf der Inhalt ihrer Gedankengänge erschien. Lässig hielt er einen kleinen Kessel in der Hand und schlenderte förmlich auf sie zu. Das typische Malfoy- Grinsen breit auf den Lippen. Die junge Hexe konnte das ungute Gefühl nicht unterdrücken.

Noch unbequemer wurde ihr, als er sich neben sie auf den Boden niederließ und einige gefüllte Ampullen aus dem Kessel zog. Vorsichtig schielte sie zu dem blonden Slytherin und begann näher an die Wand zu rutschen. Es war nie eine gute Idee Malfoy zu nahe zu kommen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig.

Belustigt zog er die blonden Brauen hoch und gab ihr ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Oh, nur ein paar Zutaten, Granger."

„Was für Zutaten, Malfoy?"

Zum ersten Mal erlebte sie ganz aus der Nähe wie ein pures Lachen seine sonst so eisigen, grauen Augen erreichte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig und auch der angewiderte Ausdruck den er ständig im Gesicht trug war verschwunden.

„Traust du mir nicht, Granger?"

Anstatt zu antworten schnaubte sie verachtend. Ihm trauen? Niemals!

Er seufzte leise und hielt ihr eine Ampulle nach der anderen unter die Nase.

„Löwenzahnblätter, Fingerhutsaft, Brennnesselkraut, getrocknete Stiefmütterchen.", las sie leise vor sich hin.

„Hör zu, Granger. Ich weiß ein Gegenmittel für dein kleines Dilemma. Also lass mich das in Ruhe zusammen mischen."

Stumm nickte sie und beobachtete wie er mit flinken Fingern begann die Ampullen zu entkorken. Konzentriert fügte er von diesem und jenem eine bestimmte Menge in den Kessel die nur er zu wissen schien. Sein platinblondes Haar war ihm weich in die Stirn gefallen und unbewusst nagte er an seiner vollen Unterlippe.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfloh der jungen Hexe. Ginny Weasley hatte zu ihrer Verärgerung leider Recht. Draco Malfoy war etwas fürs Auge. Man konnte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zu dem spitzgesichtigen Erstklässler mehr erkennen. Kein Wunder das neben Harry, über ihn am meisten unter der weiblichen Bevölkerung Hogwarts geredet wurde.

Zu schade das er so arrogant und unerträglich war. Zu schade das er ein Slytherin Reinblut war. Und zu schade das sie nur der langweilige Bücherwurm von Gryffindor war. Malfoy liebte es sie zu ärgern, aber mehr als das würde da nie sein.

Natürlich weigerte sie sich strickt diesen sehnsuchtsvollen Gedankengängen eine Minute länger Beachtung zu schenken. Sie war Hermione Granger. Stolze Gryffindor und sie verabscheute Slytherin.

Der letzte Tropfen war in den Kessel gefallen und der blonde Zauberer begann mit einem Metallstab das Gemisch im Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren. Keine zwanzig Umdrehungen später begann dünner, violetter Rauch aufzusteigen.

„Fertig!", verkündete er mit einem stolzen Unterton.

„Das war alles?", den misstrauischen Ton konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

Nicht ganz überzeugt äugte sie in den Kessel mit dem grünlichen Gebräu.

„Natürlich war das alles. Jetzt wird das ganze Zeug auf die Haare aufgetragen, zehn Minuten warten und dann mit warmen Wasser abspülen. Danach müsste alles beim Alten sein."

„Woher weißt du das so genau? Und woher kennst du dieses Rezept, Malfoy?"

Unmerklich begann er neben ihr zu zucken. Doch er wich ihrem Blick aus. Malfoy verbarg etwas.

„Nun?", hakte sie unerbittlich nach.

„Nun, Granger...du siehst...was Pansy dir da über den Kopf gegossen hat...also ich habe..."

Wie der Blitz war die Gryffindor auf den Beinen bevor der junge Zauberer ausreden konnte und funkelte ihn aus bösen, braunen Augen an.

„Also warst du es, Malfoy. Das war dein Plan!"

Malfoy stand nun ebenfalls und starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Nein, nein, Granger, das verstehst du vollkommen falsch."

„Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?", fauchte sie aufgebracht.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft das ich dir helfen würde, wenn es mein Plan gewesen wäre. Oder, Granger?"

Wild fuchtelte die junge Hexe Richtung Kessel.

„Wer weiß schon was du dort zusammen gebraut hast, Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich sind meine Haare nachher Magenta."

Der blonde Slytherin schien nun endgültig am Ende seiner Geduld. Grob packte er die Gift spritzende Hexe vor sich an den Schultern und begann sie ordentlich zu schütteln.

„Ich will nur helfen, Granger. Bekomme das in deinen dummen, sturen Schädel. Ja, das Zeug das Pansy über dich geschüttet hat geht auf mein Konto, aber das war letztes Jahr. Ich habe meine Eule pink gefärbt und Snape hat mir ein Gegenmittel gemixt. Diesmal hatte ich keine Ahnung. Mir war ja nicht mal klar das Pansy klug genug ist um das nach zu mischen."

Hermione schwieg. Zugegeben sie war etwas eingeschüchtert von der Schüttelattacke und dem Brüllen des Slytherin. Ein Malfoy verlor nie die Kontrolle und es war recht beängstigend, wenn er es tat.

Malfoy seufzte leise und ließ die Hexe los.

„Entschuldige, Granger."

Immer noch etwas eingeschüchtert blinzelte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich bin nicht dumm. Das solltest du wissen, Malfoy.", gab sie kleinlaut von sich und erntete ein schiefes Grinsen von dem jungen Mann vor sich. „Ich sollte mich entschuldigen dir so etwas zu unterstellen. Entschuldige, Malfoy."

Der Blonde winkte ab.

„Schon gut von einem Slytherin erwartet man nie etwas Gutes. Jetzt sollten wir das Zeug endlich auftragen damit wir fertig werden. Ich habe keine Lust länger als nötig hier zu bleiben."

Die junge Gryffindor nickte nur und wusste beim besten Willen nicht woher das traurige Gefühl kam das sie plötzlich beschlich. Malfoy wollte so schnell wie möglich weg. Natürlich! Warum sollte er auch länger in ihrer Gesellschaft verweilen als nötig.

Das Gefühl abschüttelnd griff sie energisch zum Kessel. Dieser wurde ihr jedoch aus den Händen genommen.

„Setzt dich hin, Granger. Ich mach das."

Bevor sie protestieren konnte traf sie ein warnender Blick aus grauen Augen. Geschlagen ließ sie sich wieder auf den Boden nieder und hielt den Atem an, als Malfoy sich dicht hinter sie setzte.

Erstaunlich sanfte Finger begannen die Tinktur einzuarbeiten. Sie musste sich ein Seufzen verkneifen, als seine Fingerspitzen in beruhigendenden Kreisen über ihre geschundene Kopfhaut glitten. Entspannt ließ sie die Schultern sinken, sich wünschend ewig in dieser Position verbringen zu können. Malfoy schien wahre Wunder beim Auftragen der Tinktur zu vollbringen. So entspannt hatte sich Hermione seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt und vor allem nicht so schläfrig.

Viel zu bald konnte sie ein Flüstern an ihrem Ohr hören und die Finger verschwanden.

„Zehn Minuten einwirken, Granger."

„Hhhmmmm"

„Granger?"

Kühle Fingerspitzen glitten schockierend angenehm über ihre Nackenhaut. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen richtete sich die junge Gryffindor auf, während ihre Wangen glühend heiß brannten. Ein leises, heiseres Lachen erklang hinter ihr und sie schielte zu dem noch immer am Boden sitzenden Zauberer.

„Du scheinst in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich viel geschlafen zu haben. Oder, Granger?"

Ertappt und hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ich schlafe nie viel. Und jetzt da die Abschlussprüfungen nicht mehr fern sind..."

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen.

„Du bist doch wohl die Letzte die sich darum Sorgen machen muss. Wenn einer Hogwarts mit wehenden Fahnen verlässt dann wirst du das sein."

Peinlich berührt trampelte sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie war sich sicher das ihre Wangen so rot wie Weasley Haar sein mussten. Ein Kompliment von Malfoy. Was sollte sie daraus bitteschön machen?

„Warum hilfst du mir, Malfoy?"

Der blonde Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher. Es ist meine Aufgabe Schülern in Not zu helfen. Selbst wenn es besserwisserische Gryffindor sind."

Er grinste und sie grinste zurück anstatt an die Decke zu gehen.

„Warum hat Pansy das getan?"

Sie schämte sich schon selbst für ihre unerträgliche Fragerei, aber Malfoy schien es nicht im geringsten zu stören.

„Sie hasst dich, Granger. Slytherin, Gryffindor Sache. Reinblut, Muggelgeboren Sache. Das wird immer so sein."

Hermione nickte stumm. Wahrscheinlich war das wirklich alles.

„Aber höchstwahrscheinlich ist sie nur eifersüchtig gewesen, weil du schöneres Haar hast."

Ihr Kopf schoss nach oben und ungläubig starrte sie den blonden Slytherin an.

„Was?"

Ihre Wangen mussten mittlerweile wie ein Feuerwehrmelder aussehen. Zwei Komplimente von Malfoy. Das überlebte niemand und sie schon gar nicht. Was sollte das? Sie war vollkommen verwirrt.

„Die zehn Minuten sind um, Granger. Lass uns das Zeug ausspülen."

Immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt starrte die Hexe vor sich her. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Malfoy gab keinerlei Anzeichen etwas derartiges von sich gegeben zu haben. Hermione schüttelte sich aus ihrer inneren Trance.

„Ich kann das allein, Malfoy. Wirklich! Du hast genug getan."

Der Slytherin schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff nach ihrem Arm um sie zu einem der Waschbecken zu ziehen.

„Wir Slytherin ziehen das was wir angefangen haben bis zum bitteren Ende durch. Aber das solltest du eigentlich wissen kleine Gryffindor."

Und ehe sie noch Zeit für weitere Argumente hatte wurde ihr Kopf bereits unter den angenehm, warmen Strahl des Wasserhahns gestopft.

„Sag Bescheid, wenn es zu heiß ist."

Die junge Hexe konnte jedoch gar nichts mehr sagen, als sanfte Finger wieder damit begannen ihre Kopfhaut zu massieren. Und sie würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder etwas sagen können, wenn sie noch eine Sekunde länger Malfoys Brustkorb im Rücken spüren würde. Seine seichten Atemzüge ließen einen Schauder nach dem anderen über ihr Rückgrat jagen. Ihr Herzschlag ähnelte dem Flügelschlag eines Kolibris. Hermione wusste das sie in argen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Gefühle zu verbergen war schwer genug. Sich zu verlieben war gefährlich. Aber solche Gefühle seinem Feind entgegen zu bringen grenzte an Selbstmord.

Der Wasserstrahl wurde abgedreht und kurz darauf hörte sie gemurmelte Worte. Augenblicklich begannen sich wilde, braune Locken um ihr Gesicht zu ringeln.

„Das wäre erledigt, Granger. Deine Löwenmähne ist zurück. Wie passend für einen Gryffindor."

Unsicher begann sie sich aufzurichten und dem blonden Zauberer entgegen zu sehen. Sofort begann die verhasste Röte wieder in ihre Wangen zu schießen. Sie musste sich dringend zusammenreißen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie seinen grauen Augen auszuweichen die sie forschend musterten.

Hermione zuckte zusammen, als sich eine seiner Hände auf ihr Gesicht zubewegte und schließlich eine ihrer störrischen Locken griff um sie hinter ihr Ohr zu schieben. Wenn ihr, ihr eigenes Wohlergehen lieb war musste sie einen schnellen Rücktritt machen.

„Danke, Malfoy...das war wirklich...uhm...nett. Also...ich...ich geh dann jetzt. Sollte ich dir jemals einen Gefallen tun können...frag mich einfach."

Damit eilte sie hastig zur Tür und ließ einen verdatterten Slytherin zurück.

9

6

9

9

Was bei Merlin war das eben? Warum schlug sein Herz Saltos? Warum begann sich ein dümmliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu bilden? Und warum war Granger regelrecht geflohen? Warum war er überhaupt so nett zu ihr gewesen?

Seine Finger kribbelten immer noch von dem Gefühl ihrer Haare. Wie Seide. Wie er es vermutet hatte. Er hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen seine Hände vollkommen darin zu vergraben. Und wenn er schon dabei war, selbst ihre Haut war unglaublich weich. Wie weich waren dann ihre Lippen?

Frustriert fuhr sich Draco mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er biss doch nicht, nicht wenn sie es nicht wollte. Granger hätte ruhig etwas länger bleiben können. Ihre Gesellschaft war angenehm. Er fühlte sich ruhig und entspannt.

Es machte wohl keinen Sinn mehr zu behaupten das er die Gryffindor hasste. Soviel war ihm heute klar geworden. Und wenn ihr gerötetes Gesicht ein Anzeichen war, dann hasste sie ihn ebenso wenig. Zugegeben, Slytherin und Gryffindor war vielleicht nicht die perfekte Mischung, aber es würde nie langweilig werden. Blut spielte keine Rolle. Granger war verdammt klug und in seinen Augen ziemlich hübsch. Potter und Weasley waren blinde Trottel. Und er war ein Trottel, wenn er sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ. Nur noch wenige Wochen, dann hieß es auf nimmer wiedersehen Hogwarts und Slytherin. Ein kleiner Skandal zum Schluss konnte nicht schaden.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Granger hatte doch etwas von einem Gefallen erwähnt den sie ihm schuldete. Nun, es war an der Zeit diese Schuld einzufordern.

Schnell ließ er mit langen Schritten das Vertrauensschülerbad hinter sich nur um festzustellen das Granger weit und breit nicht zu sehen war. Sie war bald schneller als ein goldener Schnatz, aber selbst der entkam ihm nicht.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm das es Zeit für das Abendessen war, und wo würde Granger da sein? In der großen Halle wie eine brave Gryffindor.

Im Eiltempo flog der blonde Slytherin förmlich die Treppen hinab und schlitterte scharf um die nächste Ecke. Und tatsächlich, Granger hatte mit hocherhobenen Haupt die große Halle betreten.

„Hey, Granger! Warte!"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sie zusammenzucken sah, doch trotzdem hielt sie mitten in der Halle an. Mehrere Köpfe begannen sich neugierig zu ihnen zu drehen. Die junge Gryffindor schien einmal tief Luft zu holen bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Etwas außer Atem kam er vor ihr zum Stillstand.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Malfoy?", fragte sie freundlich mit hochgezogener Braue.

Ihre Augen tanzten jedoch nervös hin und her.

„Eigentlich schon. Du hattest etwas von einem Gefallen erwähnt, Hermione."

Sie starrte ihn an. Er war sich sicher das der Rest der Halle ihn ebenfalls gehört hatte. Es herrschte Totenstille.

„Ja, das habe ich. Welchen Gefallen kann ich dir tun?"

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nahm nun beinahe dämonische Formen an und die junge Hexe wich zaghaft einen Schritt zurück.

„Küss mich, Hermione."

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Jeder schien den Atem anzuhalten. Nach einigen Sekunden schien die Nachricht am Gryffindortisch durchgesickert zu sein. Mehrere Leute versuchten einem im Gesicht feuerroten Ron Weasley aufzuhalten.

Draco interessierten jedoch nur die vor Schreck geweiteten, braunen Augen vor sich.

„Was?", flüsterte die junge Frau unsicher.

„Küss mich, Hermione."

„Ich...ich kann nicht, Draco."

Sie wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Aw, komm schon. Den Gefallen schuldest du mir."

„Vor...vor allen Leuten?"

Der Slytherin nickte begeistert. Es war besser, wenn alle sahen das Granger sein Mädchen war. Nicht das einer auf dumme Gedanken kam.

„Sicher. Oder bin ich so abstoßend?"

Heftig schüttelte sie ihren braunen Lockenkopf. Immer noch unsicher trat sie wieder heran, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und bezahlte ihn mit einem kleinen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Das war alles? Malfoys gaben sich selten mit halben Sachen zufrieden.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ein Kuss auf die Wange?"

Sie nickte angespannt. Draco musterte kritisch ihre brennenden Wangen, dann seufzte er ergeben. Es lag wohl wieder mal an ihm die Sache klar zu stellen.

Schnell hatte er die junge Frau in seine Arme geschlossen und drückte seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen.

Wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Ebenfalls samtweich und überaus köstlich.

Einen Moment stand die Gryffindor nur steif in seinen Armen bevor sie sich butterweich an ihn schmiegte und ihre Lippen seinen Lockungen nachgaben.

Diese haarige Angelegenheit hatte sich zu einem wirklichen Happy End entwickelt das noch lange Zeit kein Ende in Sicht hatte, wenn es nach ihm ging.

ENDE 


End file.
